


Common Courtesy

by TCIsBestPony



Category: voltage games, 恋してしまった星の王子 | Star-Crossed Myth
Genre: F/M, Otome - Freeform, Star-crossed Myth, department of punishments, department of wishes, voltage games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCIsBestPony/pseuds/TCIsBestPony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Feather and the Gods from the Heavens are forced out of the mansion due to Kit and Leon getting it on again, tehy discuss how they are goig to approach the matter in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Courtesy

Star Crossed Myth One Shot.  
Leon X MC (Kit)  
Huedhaut X MC (Feather)

Feather

I was happily lazing in Hue’s room waiting for him to come back from the heavens when the noises started again.  
“Ugh, not again, they’ve only just stopped!” I said to myself but I heard a knock at Hue’s door. “Yeah?”   
Ikky poked his head round the door, smirking.  
“They’re at it again, wanna get out of here?” he said, and for once I wanted to agree and go somewhere with him. I love Ichthy’s but I didn’t want to leave Hue to come back to find his room empty and those noises. That would be cruel.  
“I’d utterly love to but…I promised Hue I’d wait for him here” I said blushing.  
“Oh don’t worry about Hue, I’ll make sure he gets the message to not come here” he laughed.  
“You’re sure?” I asked, standing to quickly leave the room.  
“I’ll get Teo onto it” he smiled and gently touched my shoulder “may I?”  
Some of the Gods still had to touch me to use their power. I didn’t mind when they asked so I happily nodded. Ikky snapped his fingers and we were suddenly in a quiet bar in the city. I sigh happily at the quietness and lean back against Ikky.  
“You know if we become much closer, Hue might suspect something” he laughed and ruffled my hair.  
“He knows we’re just mates Ikky and you know that” I said smiling up at him. It wasn’t long until Dui joined us, a little out of breath.  
“Could have told me we were giving those love birds the whole mansion!” he collapsed onto the sofa opposite ours and I smiled.  
“Sorry Dui, they were just so noisy we didn’t have time to tell you” I apologised. He pouted at me and I couldn’t help but give in. “Fine, as an apology I’ll make another cherry pie for you” he instantly smiled.  
“Thank you!” he giggled and lazed back on the sofa.   
After a few minutes relaxing I get up and go fetch some drinks for us. I knew the Gods didn’t need to drink but they did enjoy alcohol, even if it wasn’t made by Hue. I preferred Hue’s hand-made stuff but I didn’t mind getting some from the bar, but I knew as soon as he turned up I’d demand some of his. I order Ikky a martini, Dui a cherry cocktail and I join him on that. I also get a drink for Hue and Teo just in case Teo decided to join us as well.   
Once I’ve paid and I’m about to take the drinks over I feel familiar hands slide around my waist. I hum gently.  
“Did they get too much again?” he asked, my Hue.  
“I’m afraid so, help me with these please” I said, handing him the tray of the drinks.  
“What’s in it for me? Seems a bit cruel to leave me in the dark then ask me to carry everything” he said but with a small smirk.  
“I promise to….erm” surprisingly I couldn’t think of anything, but instead he happily kissed me “hmm”  
“You never need to do anything, you know I’m joking” he said taking the tray from me and taking it over to our private table. I smiled and happily headed over with him, keeping as close to him as possible. He blushed. “If you keep doing this I won’t be able to control myself”  
“Tough” I said sitting back down next to Ikky. They were all still in the uniforms but for once, I didn’t mind. Usually when they were in the human world I insisted on them wearing human clothes, but it was getting into that time of night where humans dressed up weirdly so they could get away with it. Teo had also joined us for a change. I smiled at him as Hue sat on the other side of me and put his arm round my shoulders.   
“Aw Huedhaut, I was going to do that!” Ikky said with a pout.  
“Ichthys you know I warned you about my Feather” he said in a dark tone. I couldn’t help but smirk at his response. He knew fine well we were good friends but he still had a jealous streak. With that response I curled into him more.  
“So Kit and Leon are at it again?” Teo asked, sipping his drink.  
“Yeah, they’d stopped for about 10 minutes I think?” I said “that’s when Ikky saved us in a way by bringing me here, but you guys didn’t have to come”  
“I wanted to come!” Dui said with a huge grin on his face “this cherry drink is amazing!”  
I laughed “I’m glad you like it”  
“It’s getting beyond a joke now” a new voice came into the picture. My head shot up to see Scorpio and joined us. “I can’t concentrate on my paperwork with them two, think I’m going to have to have a word with him or Karno, get Leon under control” he looked at me “It’s your fault stupid woman, if you hadn’t been out with that girl when Leon needed your power, he wouldn’t fallen for her”  
“Not my fault! Can’t control someone’s heart” I was getting braver with Scorpio with Hue next to me. But he was still scary in a way.  
“Pfft, whatever, move” he said as Hue shifted me into his lap so Scorpio could sit down. “Where’s my drink?”  
“Oh I’m sorry, I’ll go get you one” I said quickly standing but Hue pulled me back down.  
“Why don’t you get it yourself? Getting an ex-Goddess to get you a drink Scorpio, so rude” Hue defended me. I couldn’t help but blush.  
“Ugh whatever fine!” He stood and got himself a drink.  
“Thank you” I whispered to him.  
“How much longer do you think they’re going to be at it for? I mean Leon can go for days I heard” Ikky said, bringing the conversation back to Leon and Kit.  
“Kit is quite…well, erm, she’s very sexually active, high sex drive” that she did have an it kinda made me jealous when me and Hue were together alone. He sensed my slight sadness and hugged me tighter.  
“Oh great, a high sex driven God with a high sex driven human woman” Dui said finishing his drink.  
“They’re never going to end, are they?” Teo said but with a huge smirk across his face.  
“They better cut it out soon, I have work to do” Scorpio cut in as he came back with a drink.  
“I’ll talk to her, maybe they can just not do it in the mansion, then at least you guys can still work” I suggested.  
“Don’t upset her” Hue said, kissing my head gently.  
“I won’t, in the end it is common courtesy, she’ll be fine, it’s Leon I’m worried about” I said playing with his uniform jacket. I didn’t like to admit it, but his jacket was incredibly sexy. I kept playing with his uniform while we talked.  
“I could tell Leon to keep his di…”  
“ICHTHYS!” I said quickly.  
“Sorry” he laughed, he knew how awkward I got when he talked so bluntly about the anatomy of the body. He even made Hue giggle a bit there, which still made me blush.  
“No, I’ll talk to Leon, he’ll probably only listen to me” Scorpio said.  
“I don’t listen to anybody except my Kit” Leon said suddenly standing, no looming, over us all with Kit by his side. “What are you all talking about? Are you all discussing our sex life again?”  
I quickly hid in Hue, completely embarrassed.  
“You are just jealous you can’t go like we can” he said proudly, Kit blushing more and more.  
“Leon” she said.  
“They are jealous, don’t worry, we can do what we want, we have every right to be in the mansion” he said smugly. He was right, he did have every right to be there, and I suddenly felt really bad about discussing this. Yeah they did get very loud for long periods of time but, we couldn’t stop them.  
“But we have work to do, unlike you Leon who can just skive off whenever he feels like it apparently” Scorpio said. I wanted out and tugged on Hue’s waist coat. I pleaded with him silently and he nodded, quickly and quietly snapping his fingers.   
It was only a second before me and Hue were back in my apartment on my bed.  
“Thank you! It was getting so awkward” I said, hugging him.  
“Don’t worry about it, yes they have every right to be there but there’s common courtesy too” Hue explained “Don’t feel bad, we’re kind of both in the wrong”  
I nodded but kept cuddling into him. He smiled and gently began to stroke my hair. A little tipsy from my drink I knew I wanted to be with Hue, to prove I could be as sexual active as Kit was. I kissed his neck gently and he knew instantly.  
“Feather, you know you don’t need to prove yourself with me, I love you for you” he said seriously, but I still kissed his neck, pulling his jacket off.  
“But I want to be with you” I said, pouting.  
“I want to be with you too so I guess we know the outcome of this” he smiled and kissed me gently but he eventually deepened it, feeling down my cheek, down my neck, to my own jacket. All of a sudden I had a new motive, to possess that sexy uniform jack of his. As soon as it was off his shoulders I pulled it round his body and jumped off the bed.  
“Hey! What are you doing with that?” he asked, a little dumbfounded.  
“It’s mine now, sexy jacket” I smirked, I loved playing with him.  
“OH, you find my uniform sexy?” he asked, a small smirk growing on his face.  
“Incredibly so”   
“You’d look sexier wearing it” he said.  
“Believe me it’s all you” I smile, putting the huge jacket on me.  
He smirked more and moved over to me, putting his hands on my waist.   
“I have an idea, why don’t you wear just that, no clothes underneath just that jacket” He suggested and I couldn’t help but blush.  
It was just the beginning of a very sexy night with Hue, it had been too long.


End file.
